


Knickers

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is questioned about a pair of knickers.





	Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Severus, where are you?” asked a worn out Hermione.  
  
“Over here” came a voice from the far side of the room.  
  
Hermione walked over to him. “Severus, what the bloody hell are you doing?” she yelled when she saw him in only knickers. 

“Making use of your old things.” replied Severus with a smirk 

“Why do you feel the need to make use of old knickers?” 

“What’s the matter Hermione, I look sexy in your green silk knickers right?”

“Well, they belong to Harry not me. He looked sexy in them” 

“What, they’ve been washed right?”  
  
“…I’m not sure.”  
  
“WHAT!?!?!”  



End file.
